NATSU IS MINE
by Oo Minki oO
Summary: Lisanna is trying to kill Lucy because you just need to read it. How will Natsu deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy pov **

All I knew was that I had got attacked by a giant beast. It was Lisanna that wanted to destroy fairy tail but no one would believe me and she was trying to kill me because I toke her Natsu away from her and when was Natsu anyone's he always loved me not her she just thought that.

**Third person pov **

"" Natsu screamed running toward her but the beast that hurt her had gotten right in front of him Natsu could sense her dying Natsu punched the beast but the beast had grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

He beat the phantom guild and he would beat this monster for her. "_You will never get close to her sssshe isss in my hands now_". "Na-Nat-Natsu kick him in the face it is his weak-'the beast had cut her by kicking her, she had hit the wall and was about to die soon.

Natsu did what she had wanted then the beast had disappeared but it was still not over. Natsu walked to Lucy but when he was 1 step close someone had kicked him to the wall. He had gone through so many monster he was tired but he had to fight for her. "I will destroy you" Natsu said in a stern voice.

**Meanwhile where Erza was at **

They were tired and in pain and had to fight thousands monsters. they kept on coming at them and they kept destroying.

"Erza- san I don't think I can fight anymore they keep coming like there is no end of them" Wendy said.

At the top of the tower of monsters there stood Lisanna "that freak has to pay taking my Natsu away from me she will pay that –beep- of a girl Lucy"

**At the guild **

"How could Lucy blame our own little sister Lisannna that just came from edolas"mira said = the master finally spoke.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Normal pov 

But what no knew was that lisanna was being controlled... but by whom?

Lucy pov 

"NATSUUUUUUUU" I screamed when that beast thrown him against the wall and so Lisanna screamed at the best and told him to destroy me not Natsu but when I looked at her she was wearing shorts and her fairy tail mark was nowhere to be seen.

Natsu pov 

I was thrown by that stupid monster and noticed lisanna and she turned her right leg that had the fairy tail mark towards me and I saw that it was gone what could this mean?

Lucy pov 

"Natsu that's not Lisanna "I said his eyes went wide and stared at me and her at disbelief " what" " it's not her I said"


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu pov 

" Natsu that's not lisanna" what the hell is Lucy talking about lisanna is lisanna unless someone is controlling her which is hardly possibly and I can't figure out that why lisanna is doing this stupid stuff. When I was thinking the beast had punched me and the next thing I knew I was hanging on chains my hands and feet we're chained and I tried using mv magic nut it was no use I looked at my surroundings but all there was. Was a skeleton hanging right next to me then I heard foot steps and i saw who it was came in and kissed me " Now My natsu I have you all to myself I wonder if Lucy is died yet? "what did you do to her if you lay-" she put her hand over my mouth " nothing if you will stay by my side forever then she will be safe for the rest of her life ok honey" I didn't know what to do I didn't love lisanna I loved Lucy what should I do ?

* * *

Cliffhanger what will happen in the next chapter what will natsu say ?

Ok sorry fr not updating my sister did not give me the computer and I now i can on my iPad for updating so review


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu pov 

I don't know what to do anymore I can't even protect Lucy! If I do his will I regret it in the future Igneel I need you help.

_"follow your heart Natsu" _

This voice is Igneel. " Igneel" I screamed when I opened my eyes I saw Lisanna. "So it wasn't a dream" I whispered to myself.

Lisanna was staring at me. " what" I said " what your choice me or Lucy ?!" " he hehehehehe" I was laughing my head off. "Ultear I know its you and why are you in Lisanna body god this was a a test right"

I said rubbing the back of my head. She sighed in defeat Howe did you know your scent, no fairy tail mark and Lucy.

" where is Lucy ? and let me go" " I can let you go but you need to find Lucy and the others" " ok " she take the chains I ran to find Lucy ( what about the others Natsu? )

" LUCY LUCE LUCEEEEE"

Lucy pov

I heard Natsu and the rope. Was about to brake " Natsuuuuu" the ropes ripped and I was died. No I wasn't natsu grabbed my hand before I fell off the cliff " thanx Natsu as he pulled me up and also hugged me " I love you Lucy" he said nudging his head in my hair?

I was so shocked " I thought I was going to lose you" "but you didn't Natsu I love you too"

I pulled back and he grabbed my head And kissed me!

"natsuu" I pulled back it was happy and he saw us kiss " he likessss youuuu" happy said " you damn Neko" I was about to ran away but Natsu caught me in another kiss. Our whole team saw this erza was blushing redder then her own hair gray and wendy faintgrand before gray fainted he said "toke you long anough"

Natsu broke the kiss. " I love you Luce!


End file.
